The Power In My Veins
by StarShard
Summary: Lyria Blake is half sister of Percy Jackson. With him gone missing and three new demigods arriving at camp, she and her friends are in for a wild adventure. A quest to save the queen of the heavens, a prophecy to unite two separate worlds, and a secret kept hidden for thousands of years. What will happen to the young demigods?


This is a remake of The Last Hero in the Percy Jackson series, including a character I made so please don't judge.

**Lyria**

It's been three weeks since Percy went missing and ever since, I've been searching none stop.

Still no luck!

Now, I'm at the Grand Canyon, a museum of sorts, didn't really look at the name but I already know Percy isn't here, he would never willingly go somewhere where you actually learn something.

Stupid right?

Well that's Percy for ya!

Anyway, as I walked inside, plugged into my music... and no I am not using a phone, their like flares for monsters, saying; Hey, I'm here! Come eat me! Besides, I already sensed a monster here, I don't need another one.

In the already crowded museum, I saw these girls', huddled in a group, their bright pink "clothing", if that's what you want to call it, personally, I'd think it was underwear. Theu had make-up plastered on their faces like it would save their lives, as if!

They were picking on another girl, different, she wore a snowboarding jacket, her hair cut in choppy waves. I smiled, I like her already.

But those girl's, oh boy, they were getting on my nerves. I tried to walk past them, gritting my teeth as I tried to calm the roaring in my veins.

Nope! The gods must _really _have it in for me today!

"Oh my god, what's she wearing?!" one said, the leader no doubt, and obviously talking to me.

I turned slowly. "Are you talking to me?" I asked, as of it wasn't already obvious.

The leader, looked me up and down, then smirked. "Oh hun, we're just commenting on your outfit. Did you get it from a garage sale?" she mocked.

It was a _really _pathetic insult.

I smirked. "No, but you might need it, considering you forgot to put _your _clothes on this morning."

She went red, the girl with the snowboarding jacket laughed behind me.

I turned to her, flashing her a genuine smile. "Don't listen to what they say, they don't know what their talking about, they're just idiots," I said before walking towards the Canyon itself, leaving the red faced barbie behind.

Feeling the wond on my face was a blessing as the weight of the last few weeks settled in.

Annabeth was going crazy with the search, her temper not helping either, but I suppose since he's her boyfriend I'm not surprised.

Leave it to my brother to disappear, though I have a feeling that I know what happened.

Oh, did I forget to tell you? Yes, Percy is my brother, I am a daughter of Posiedon, but I have a secret, thiugh i suppose everyone does. Just mine isn't the "I have a crush" type, no, it's way worse, but let's not get into that yet.

I walked over to the very edge of the skywalk, hopefully for some peace and quiet to sort out where the monster is.

Did I get it? No, of course I didn't.

Just as I reached the edge, students on a field trip ppired out onto the skywalk, chattering and giggling to each other. I turned to see the girl with the snowboarding jacket with two others. A boy with black, curly hair, and a goofy grin, but eyes gave it away, the pain he felt, tryong to cover it up with humor. Then a blonde haired boy, a leaderish look about him, yep, they're demigods, great!

I stared at the sky, a group of clouds surrounded the skywalk, and _only _the skywalk.

This _cannot _be good.

Though I _did not _expect to see Coach Hedge here. I laughed as he sauntered around, callong them all "cupcakes" yep, that's Coach Hedge!

Coach caight my eye and walked over, his baseball bat swinging as he walked.

"Hey Coach!" I smiled.

He grunted. "You the extraction team?"

I shook my head. "Looking for Percy, though I think Annabeth's on her way here," I nodded towards the trio, well they'd split up but Coach knew who I was talking about. "ThThey the demigods? I thought you said there was only two?"

Coach shook his head grimly. "So did I, the blonde one, just appeared on the bus this mornin', said he didn't remember _anything _about himself."

I looked towards the blonde boy, his gaze meeting mine. I nodded and turned back to Coach Hedge. "The monster?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

I sighed. "We'll just have to keep them out of trouble then," I said, earning a snort of disbelief from Hedge. I glared at him and walked away, closer to the two boys, but not too close. Leaning on the edge of the rail, I contemplated my next move, hopefully after we got the new demigods back to camp I could continue my search, pretending like I don't know what's happening.

The black haired boy stepped up beside me, his hands working non-stop on a little contraption. "Hey, what were you doing talking to Coach, do you know him?" he asked, giving me one of his goofy grins, though this one wasn't entirely faked.

I shrugged, as if we _didn't _just have a conversation abiut whether this boy and two others were going to make to camp or not. "Thought I was one of his students." Lie.

He nodded, seeming to believe it. "I'm Leo," he said, offering me his hand.

I took it, smiling at him. This crazy, goofy boy-Leo-who's world is about to be turned upside down. I've always hated bringing children out of their lives, telling them that everything they knew was wrong, that it was just an illusion.

But I didn't telk him that, I just continued smiling. "Lyria," I said and he grinned, as if happy I even acknowledged him.

Ah. _Ah. _

"You on a school trip?" I asked as I briefly scanned the crowd for any sign of a monster. Nothing.

Leo nodded, gestering towards the blonde boy now talking to Coach Hedge. "I'm here with ma boy Jason, though he doesn't seem to know that. It's like he doesn't know who he is," Leo shrugged, dismissing the idea.

"That's weird alright," I replied, continuing my people search.

"Are you looking for someone?" he asked, noting my look when I didn't see anyone.

I shook my head. "Not necessarily, I thought my brother might be here."

He nodded. "He's missing?"

I shrugged. "Yes, no, I don't know, he went missing three weeks ago, haven't seen him since."

"That's weird man."

I laughed. "Yeah, but I suppose most things are," I said, leaning against the rail.

"Oh, here's Jason," Leo said, pointing as the blonde boy-Jason-walked over, a confused look plastered on his face.

I smiled as he reached us. "So you're-", I stopped abruptly and my eyes widened in shock.

Oh gods! Hera was playing a dangerous game, and only a few knew how to play.

Jason stared at me, that confused look refusing to fade. "What's wrong? Do you know me?" he asked, the desperation all too clear in his tone.

Then, all of a sudden, a strong wind swept past the platform, causing the whole thing to rock. Students screamed and rushed towards the doors. The girl with the snowboarding jacket and another boy, who I've never seen before held open the doors that were thrashing on the wind.

I realised it too late; the monster was that boy. I tried shouting a warning, but my voice was carried away bu the storm. Leo, Jason and I tried to reach the doors, but the wond seemed to push against us. Yeah, that boy is definitely a monster!

Just Great!


End file.
